Rory del Futuro
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Rory Hummel-Anderson ha crecido idolatrando a un hombre que nunca conoció, tomando características relatadas por otros y deseando conocerlo más que a nada en el mundo. Una visita a casa de tía Brittany le dará lo oportunidad de hacer su sueño realidad. AU, Temporada 3.


**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a RIB y FOX, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos y su uso solo con fines de entretenimientos sin ánimos de lucro**

* * *

I

Rory está jodido, completamente jodido y sus padres lo van a matar, eso es seguro, claro, eso si no ha jodido su propia existencia.

La cuestión es que Rory ha roto la más preciada y necesaria regla de los viajes en el tiempo: no interferir en los eventos del pasado. ¿Y qué hizo? Pues precisamente eso, interferir. Y aunque parte de su plan era cambiar un solo evento, básicamente termino arruinando toda la línea temporal.

Abril, año 2036

En una mañana cualquiera en New York, cálida y agitada pero tranquila dentro del caos, en uno de los edificios más imponentes frente del Parque Central, en el pent-house más amplio y mejor decorado que uno se pueda encontrar, se encuentra una pareja en sus cuarenta años peculiarmente callada, haciendo el desayuno en un silencio ajeno en su rutina.

Rory despierte con el típico sonido de los autos y el bullicio entrando por su ventana, levantándose con un aire de tristeza para nada habitual en él. Su estado de ánimo tiene que ver con ese día en específico.

Es gracioso como te puede afectar algo que paso tantos años atrás, algo que pasó ocho años antes de tu propio nacimiento pero es un sentimiento difícil de eludir. Ese día marca el aniversario número 23 de la muerte de su tío Finn, hombre al que le debe su propio nombre y la persona que más admira en ese planeta.

Verán, desde que nació, sus padres siempre le han hablado de su tío Finn, mostrándole vídeos y contando anécdotas sobre el amable gigante, quarterback del equipo de fútbol se convirtió en el alma del Glee Club en los tiempos de escuela de sus tíos y padres. Su afición a la batería floreció después de ver tantos vídeos en los que su tío improvisaba en el viejo salón de coro y según su papá heredo la misma inhabilidad para bailar.

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacía la cocina donde, como cada sábado, sus padres se encuentran, lo único diferente es que no hay música ni tonteos.

-Hola papás-saluda mientras toma asiento en la isla de la inmensa cocina-, huele bien.

-Hola cariño-saluda Kurt con voz pesada y una sonrisa melancólica desde su posición en la estufa.

-¿Dormiste bien?-ahora es turno de papá Blaine, con naranjas en mano y una expresión similar a la de papá Kurt.

-Sí.

El silencio cayó en la cocina después de ese pequeño intercambio, con Kurt y Blaine engrosados en sus respectivas actividades y su hijo solo observándolos. Normalmente en esta fecha, viajarían hasta Lima para pasar el día con sus abuelos y unirse con el viejo coro para recordar a Finn Hudson pero cosas suceden, los amigos se distancian y por primera vez todos están ocupados para ir a visitar su viejo hogar. Incluso sus abuelos decidieron ir a un pequeño crucero en esos días. Rory sabe que es un tema doloroso y que aunque lo han manejado y han aprendido a vivir con ello, a veces se hace muy difícil de continuar.

Comieron entre discursos banales, ningún plan para el día salió de la mesa y comentarios pequeños se hicieron para llenar los silencios en un vano intento de o sucumbir aun más a la tristeza que el día en sí promete.

A media tarde llamó su tía Rachel (quién sospecha ayudo a traer a Rory a este mundo) y por el tono de su padre Kurt lo más seguro es que necesitara un poco de apoyo en esos momentos.

Su tía Rachel ha dedicado su vida entera a su carrera y hoy en día es una de las más grandes estrellas en el espectáculo, siempre pendiente de él y queriéndolo como si fuera su propio hijo. Es en esa fecha que se vuelve un poco más apegada de su padre que nunca y él imagina que siendo el primer aniversario en no juntarse con sus viejos amigos han hecho que el rasgo apegado de su personalidad resalte más aun.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su padre le pidió que se vistiera, diciéndole que se quedara en casa de tía Santana y tía Brittany mientras ellos pasan un rato con tía Rachel.

Cuando llegaron al conjunto residencial en el que viven sus tías desde que se casaron Rory notó que tía Santana también va a visitar a Rachel, lo que significa que se quedaría con tía Brittany.

Tía Brittany, con todas sus excentricidades y sin sentidos, es una de las personas favoritas de Rory en todo el mundo: su tía no solo es un genio sino que también es una de las personas más genuinas que ha conocido en su vida, y eso viene de parte del hijo de Kurt Hummel.

Ir a la casa de sus tías garantiza un rato de mucha diversión, más que todo porque tía Brittany no se queda quieta y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es intentar enseñarle a bailar por lo que es seguro para él tener una lección de baile cada semana, claro que eso no significa que logre seguir los pasos _"eres igual a Franketeen, sin poder coordinar tus pies aunque tu vida dependería de ello"_ por supuesto, tía Santana siempre tenía ese comentario a la mano. Sin embargo, ese día la acostumbrada lección de baile fue reemplazada con tareas de limpieza.

-Necesito ordenar alguna cosas Rory ¿me ayudas a espantar a los conejos de polvo del ático?

Por supuesto Rory dijo que sí. Si bien limpiar no es su tarea favorita al menos será una actividad que mantenga sus pensamientos a raya.

El ático de una apartamento no es común y son muy pocos que lo tienen, y como es de esperarse el ático de ese apartamento es totalmente diferente a cualquiera que se haya visto. Con extraños aparatos, herramientas y planos regados por todo el lugar parece más la guarida de un científico loco que parte del hogar de sus tías.

-Mi leprechaun me dijo que cuando me casara con Santana y me viniera a vivir a Nuevo York trajera todas mis ideas y mi máquina conmigo.

-¿Leprechaun?

Una de las cosas que siempre le reclama papá Kurt es el seguirle el juego a las extrañas cosas que su tía dice, pero Rory simplemente no puede resistir a hacerle preguntas a su tía; y no es por maldad, no, es más bien la más sincera curiosidad que alguien pudiera tener.

-Mi leprechaun, uno muy parecido a ti Rory, me visitó durante la primera vez que curse mi último año en McKinley- sonríe ante el recuerdo-, era muy lindo y me dio una caja de Lucky Charm llena con solo malvaviscos cuando se lo pedí como deseo.

Apareció en mi sótano de la nada, parecía bastante asustado y se quedo conmigo durante unos meses. Me dijo que terminara mi máquina del tiempo y que cuando me mudará acá la trajera conmigo.

Rory la mira como si fuera la primera vez que la viera en su vida, tiene que admitir que incluso para él esa historia es bastante imposible.

-¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo tía Brittany?- pregunta debido a falta de comentario.

-Sí- le responde con una inmensa sonrisa y llevando hacía una cosa que más bien parece un salero gigante-, la empecé a construir después de que perdiéramos las Nacionales, mi idea ir hasta el pasado y evitar que Finn y Rachel se besaran en el escenario-su mirada parecía perdida, absorbida por completo entre la estructura en frente de ella y sus recuerdos-. A la final nunca la termina para ello y decidí guárdala para usarla en caso de emergencia, como por ejemplo para evitar que la madre de Lord Tubbington le abandonara, pero después pensé que si no lo hacía entonces yo nunca lo habría adoptado…

_Una máquina del tiempo, que genial sería si funcionara. _La mente de Rory está muy lejos de allí, mientras admira la creación de su tía mil y un usos vienen a su mente: podría utilizarla para evitar que su padre Blaine le castigara por (siguiendo concejo de su tío Cooper) intentar usar sus técnicas de persuasión para escaparse de hacer la tarea; también podría evitar que papá Kurt le hiciera usar un disfraz de Woody para una fiesta de Halloween cuando tenía trece; o podría usarla para evitar que Bobby Miller ganara la feria de ciencia (su proyecto era mejor de todas formas), pero una idea le viene a él como un rayo, una idea que sin duda gana a todas las anteriores: evitar la muerte de su tío Finn.

Rory sonríe tristemente para sí mismo: eso sería genial pero ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que dicha máquina funcione? _Ninguna._

-…entonces pones la fecha aquí, entras en ella y presionas el botón rojo-la explicación trajo de vuelta a Rory, quien vía cada vez más confundido a su tía-, yo voy a poner el 1 de noviembre del 2011, ese fue el año que mi Leprechaun apareció.

-¿Alguna vez la probaste?

-No, nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

Brittany Pierce, una mente tan brillante que la mayoría la confundía con excentricidad y estupidez, construyo una máquina de tiempo el verano antes de cursar (la primera vez) su último año de secundaria para luego no usarla.

Rory entró más por el entretenimiento de su tía que por el hecho de que pudiera pensar que la maquina podría funcionar.

-Te paras en el centro y presionas el botón rojo.

Y Rory, pensando que era una instrucción o algo parecido, lo hizo.

-¡Rory, no!

Brittany apenas y tuvo tiempo para pronunciar las palabras antes de que un luminoso y blanquecino rayo saliera desde dentro de la gran estructura. Cuando la luz se difumino y fue seguro volver abrir sus ojos, Brittany se quedo mirando, con ojos desorbitados y temerosos, el espacio vacío en el que minutos antes había estado su máquina del tiempo.

-Se ha ido.

Murmuro en un vano intento de procesar lo que ha pasado: la máquina del tiempo, aquella que nunca uso pero que siempre supo que funcionaba, se ha ido y con ella su sobrino.

-Kurt va a matarme.

Finales de Octubre, 2011

Si en ese momento le preguntaran su nombre respondería que no lo sabe, su cabeza duele y básicamente siente como si su cuerpo no estuviera con él. En un instintivo gesto empieza a palparse las piernas y los brazos, verificando que estén en su sitio _dos piernas, dos brazos, dos manos y cinco dedos en cada una. _

Consciente de que algo muy raro acaba de pasar decide salir de la estructura parecida a un salero, tiene la impresión de que su corazón se acaba de detener: frente a él, en lo que parece ser un sótano, se encuentra una versión mucho más joven de su tía Brittany, vestida con un alegre vestido de verano y sosteniendo fuertemente a un gato con sobrepeso, y mirándolo como si fuera una criatura del espacio exterior.

-¿Eres un alíen?

La pregunta confirmo los pensamientos del chico, lo que le lleva a una simple conclusión: acaba de viajar en el tiempo, su tía Brittany conquisto el logro que miles de científicos han soñado con hacer todos esos años.

Rápidamente imágenes de un antiguo show que su padre Blaine adora (_Doctor Who_ es el nombre del show si su memoria no le falla) pasan por su mente, cosas como la elasticidad del tiempo, el no intervenir en eventos fijados en el tiempo y el nunca revelar su verdadera identidad dado que esto puede hacer que incluso su mera existencia se vea en peligro.

-¿Hablas mi idioma?

La lenta y alta voz de su tía (bueno, de la que en un futuro será su tía) le trajo de vuelta a la realidad _"mi leprechaun, uno muy parecido a ti Rory, me visitó durante la primera vez que curse mi último año en McKinley". _Leprechaun_, tal vez esa sea la respuesta_. Y con el falso acento irlandés que su tío Cooper le enseño cuando tenía 12 años decidió seguir con el juego.

-Aye, soy un Leprechaun, vengo de Irlanda.

-¡Oh! ¿Vienes a concederme deseos?

-Aye.

-¡Qué bien!

Acaba de viajar en el tiempo, en el año que su papá Kurt y tía Rachel cursan su último año, en el año en que su tío Finn aun está vivo. Tiene una oportunidad delante de él, una oportunidad de hacer el 5 de abril un día común y corriente, y la tomará como se llama Rory Finn Hummel-Anderson


End file.
